


All the Stars

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, KH3 Sora Protection Squad, M/M, No Spoilers, OC & Canon Romance, OC/Canon Romance, Original Kingdom Hearts Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: 1) "If you ever need someone to talk to, at any time, promise you'll come to me. Whatever world we're in, whatever we're doing, I don't care-just promise you'll come to me whenever you're worried or upset or anything. Even if you wanna say you're fine, just come to me whenever something's on your mind, okay?"2) "Because no matter what happens, I'll always be right here. We could be a thousand worlds apart, and that wouldn't ever change. As long as you let me stay right here, I'll always find my way back to you."Set during Kingdom Hearts III. Sora's newest friend, a young mage named Teal, has sworn to keep the Keyblade wielder safe, no matter what. During a night sprinkled with starlight, something much greater than a promise between friends is born. Will one of their promises ever come true, or will darkness swallow it whole?(Author's Note: Made purely because I LOVE KH3 Sora, and believe he deserves an extra pair of shoulders to cry on. Named after the Black Panther ending theme.)





	1. A Promise Born

**Author's Note:**

> Hello out there. Thank you for becoming a part of this adventure. I'm happy to have you here.
> 
> While this is set during Kingdom Hearts 3, have no fear-this contains absolutely no spoilers of any sort. Not even light ones. There's a bit of foreshadowing in here if you're already aware of the ending, but for those of you that haven't even touched the surface of KH3 spoilers-you're perfectly safe here.
> 
> This one-shot and the OC inside of it came about simply because Kingdom Hearts 3 Sora is the World's Purest Cinnamon Roll, and he deserves all of the love. That's it. I adore KH3 Sora, but instead of inserting myself into the world of Kingdom Hearts 3 (and creating a totally obnoxious, Sora-protecting maniac), I created a male OC named Teal. Long story short-Teal's a mage that doesn't wield a Keyblade until much later in their adventure. Sora and Company encounter Teal during a Heartless ambush on Twilight Town. Teal's searching for his missing brothers, Azure and Lapis, who vanished during the Heartless ambush. Sora offered to help him find his brothers, and ever since then, Teal's been dedicated to keeping the brunette safe. Teal's a blue-haired, blue-eyed mage that jumps into battle with chakrams. If you need a better picture of him, just picture KAITO the Vocaloid.

'When our paths met, my dreams found the line where the stars meet the sky.'

'The moment he took my hand, a thousand fireflies lit up the night sky like never before. Forever they will be etched into my memories, each one holding a precious moment that should never be lost. Each one holding an experience I will never let go, no matter how many lives pass, no matter what world I find myself in. Once those lights came on, I found that my heart couldn't stop crying. Not out of sadness, and definitely not out of pain, but out of happiness. I'm on an adventure I never would have imagined-and it's all because he took my hand.'

'A shimmer, a shivering of everything, a cascade of music, sights and sounds. Everything fills my senses and takes my breath away, in ways I never thought were possible. If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't even be able to write this. I have become something new, something untold, and it's all thanks to him. I know I should be afraid, I know there's so much I can lose, but with him at my side, I feel like anything and everything is possible. There isn't anything we can't accomplish!'

'There are paths endlessly winding through time, each one shimmering and shining with their own memories. In what seems like a few minutes, I've learned what it's like to overflow with happy memories. Sad memories. Memories that set my pulse on fire. If I had stood still, I would be asleep. How could I possibly be afraid of anything?'

'I'll see my brothers again. I see them whenever I close my eyes. Whenever I return to my memories. How can I believe otherwise when I'm friends with the brightest light? I know we've been torn apart. They're worried about me, and I'm worried about them. But no matter what distance separates us, we're always with each other. Our hearts and memories are one. If I hold onto that, if I hold onto what I've sworn to protect, I know I'll see them again. In the meantime, I've got to keep him safe. I'll give everything I've got to protect him, and more. After all, my brothers told me to give everything to the one I've given my heart to.'  
\--------------------------------

"What's the matter? Can't sleep?"

When one found themselves teetering on the verge of the universe, one found the concept of sleep out of reach. That voice, the voice softer than stardust, pulled him away from the pages of his journal. He looked at the approaching brunette, his blue eyes shining with alarm. The quiet colors of the cosmos shimmered above them, watching over their ship as the night unfolded in effervescent calm. Another day of memories had been etched in their stories, taking them one step closer to their fondest dreams. Their hopes and wishes. While Goofy, Jiminy and Donald were tucked away in their dreams, the Gummi Ship's other two passengers found it impossible to sleep, with far too much weighing on their minds. Surely the banks of their memories and hearts were as heavy as the cosmos, despite the stars above being as gentle as the wind.

A bittersweet smile spread across Teal's face. Affection and respect that could never be broken shimmered in every inch of that smile, just as strong as the apprehension behind restless hours. His blue eyes were alive with kindness as he spoke to his approaching friend, the one and only Sora. "Yeah, kinda hard to even think about sleep," he replied, shutting his journal. "Apparently, I'm not the only one that thinks so. Why are you up?"

The light on Sora's face dimmed. It remained inexplicably bright and warm, but whenever it faltered, a volley of arrows struck Teal's heart. Seeing his friend anything less than happy-well, it wasn't something the mage enjoyed seeing at all. "Have a lot on my mind, I guess," was the bittersweet answer. Donald and Goofy's charge settled himself beside their second mage, his face alive with the magic Teal's soul had sworn to protect. Unfortunately, that magic was tinted with a great deal of sadness. 

"Can't stop thinking about my friends. You know, Riku, Kairi...the King...Aqua...Roxas. Riku can take care of himself, I know he can, And he's got the King with him. Kairi's safe, too. But...I just hope I can help the others in time. I can't bear to think of them feeling lost and alone."

It only took a moment for an extra dose of light to return to the Keyblade wielder's face. "Sorry. Guess I'm sounding like too much of a worry wart, huh?"

"Not really," the writer beside him shook his head, warm chuckles enveloping his words. He punched the one beside him in the shoulder-a playful, teasing gesture. "It's just like you to worry yourself into an early grave about everyone else. What bothers me is that you don't worry enough about yourself. It's always 'Riku this', 'Kairi that'. 'Roxas this', 'Roxas that'. No wonder Donald's always poking at you. Don't you ever tire yourself out?"

The brunette beside Teal became indignant, his blue eyes bristling with electricity. "Hey! I'm just fine, thanks! And don't you dare think about taking Donald's side," Sora grumbled, hands balled into indignant fists, the aversion to Teal forming an alliance with the other mage clearly showing. The writer beside him chuckled once more. "How could I not be fine when I've got so many amazing friends?" the Keyblade wielder went on, a smile returning to his face. And his smile? Just as bright as the stars hanging above their Gummi Ship.

"My friends are my power. They give me the strength and courage I need to go on. With them, I know I can accomplish anything I set my mind to. And you're one of those friends, Teal. You give me strength-just like Riku and Kairi, Goofy, Woody, Buzz, Rapunzel-"

"What happened to Donald?"

Sora's shoulders slumped in a playful show of defeat. "Yeah, yeah, Donald too. Whatever." He then settled a hand on the blue-haired writer's shoulder, his entire being glowing like the stars above. "I just wanna say I'm glad you're here. And I'm glad we're friends."

The smile that spread across Teal's face was alive with the stardust that painted the skies above them. "Yeah, me too," he replied, then took the other's hand in both of his, his eyes darkened with worry. "Just promise me something, will you?" he pleaded, earning a doe-eyed look of confusion in return. "If you ever need someone to talk to, at any time, promise you'll come to me. Whatever world we're in, whatever we're doing, I don't care-just promise you'll come to me whenever you're worried or upset or anything. Even if you wanna say you're fine. Just come to me whenever something's on your mind, okay?"

Sora's eyes became serious-as serious as the eyes of a Moogle could be. "Only if you make a promise with me in return."

"Oh really? What's that?"

"If we don't find your brothers on this journey, promise me you'll let me help you find them once all of this is over!"

Teal's face became a portrait of blinding alarm. "What? Are you serious? You want to go on another journey-one you have absolutely NOTHING to do with?"

"Hey! YOU'RE on this one!"

"Because I want to protect you! You're my friend and SOMEONE'S got to help Donald and Goofy keep you in one piece!"

The fierce-eyed Moogle raised his pinkie, prepared to forge a bond between two promises. "Yeah, well, I wanna protect you and help you like you're helping us, so there! Do we have a deal?"

The blue-eyed writer sighed, weighing the many pros and cons that arose from Sora taking on yet another journey, when he already had about a thousand and one on his shoulders. His missing brothers were his responsibility. And yes, Sora offered to help find Azure and Lapis-but that was while they were saving the others. To embark on yet another journey, for someone else, when he could be safe at home? Unfortunately, Sora unearthed quite a few of Teal's weaknesses. Unable to say 'no' to the blue eyes burrowing deep within him, as fiery as the eyes of a Moogle could be, the mage joined his pinkie with that of his friend's (with no small amount of reluctance). "Deal," the blue-haired writer groaned, and instantly counter-attacked the triumphant smile on Sora's face.

"But remember-that means you've GOT to let me know when something's bothering you. Let me listen and help. Okay? This isn't all about you getting your way."

"Okay! No worries, I won't forget!"

And it was at that moment the brunette beside him settled his head against a strong, protective shoulder, eyes closed, face wreathed in smiles. Teal stiffened as though electricity had shot through him. "Mind telling me what you're doing?" he asked, voice quiet but alive with alarm. Sora was unpredictable-Goofy and Donald commented on that quality of his quite often. But what was he doing-planning on falling asleep beside him?

Unfortunately, the answer was 'yes'. "Well, my chair's too far away and you're really soft, Teal," the happy murmur came, while Teal was anything but a shade of blue. His face had become a rather electric shade of red. The Keyblade wielder beside him was asleep in seconds, beaming as though there wasn't a care in the world on his shoulders-but meanwhile, the writer he had fallen asleep on found sleep an even harder concept to grasp. "Fantastic," Teal groaned through gritted teeth, trembling while the one nestled beside him quietly snored.

"Great. Just great. Yeah, you go to sleep. I'll just...I'll just look at the stars and forget all about sleep. Yeah. Thanks a lot, Sora."

\---------------------------------------------

Morning calm soon settled over the Gummi Ship. However, the inside of their Gummi Ship was a completely different story. 

"Gawrsh, Teal! Are you okay?"

"You look awful!"

"Thanks, Donald," the blue-haired magician snarled at the second one that had expressed his morning sentiments, discomfort clearly visible. "You're just as beautiful as ever." Meanwhile, the brunette beside him awakened with a gentle yawn. The usual magic graced his face in the form of a smile, and that magic was quickly shared with his traveling companions.

"Mornin' Donald, Goofy, Jiminy! Teal. Teal! What happened? You okay? Didn't you get any sleep?"

"Not really," the writer groaned, trying to smile at the concerned Keyblade wielder. Underneath his breath, he muttered:

"Thanks to someone using me for a pillow."

A frown of the most gentle sort spread across Sora's face, while Goofy quietly laughed nearby. He was the only one to catch the words their newest friend muttered, in addition to the scenes that unfolded between the two of them the night before. There was quite a lot he caught between them-quite a few things he wouldn't yet speak on. Meanwhile-

"Aw, I'm sorry. You didn't get any sleep and it's all my fault. I kept you up."

Sora then turned to the others, face wreathed in guilt. "We had a late night talk, but I should have left him alone."

"No, no, not everything's your fault. You forgot-I WAS writing in my journal." 

"Gee, sounds like ya really do care about our Sora, Teal," a chuckling Goofy put in, eyes and voice just as magical as the morning meteors. "Kinda the way Eugene cares a lot about Rapunzel!"

"Whaddya mean by that?" an increasingly curious Donald asked his old friend. Meanwhile, an exhausted Teal threw Goofy a look that would have burned holes through a dragon's courage. 

It had nothing to do with anger or denial, though. It just had everything to do with embarrassment.


	2. Forever and a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry, but a lot of things are bothering me. You apparently can't sleep either, and whenever I think of what Anna did, I think of you. I think of you pulling the same reckless stunt to save one of us. All of us. Please don't tell me you're thinking of doing something stupid at some point, Sora."
> 
> After the group's adventure in Arendelle, Teal can't help but worry about what's on Sora's mind. The mage voices his concerns to his friend (and to the one he's fallen in love with). Does Sora say anything to soothe his concerns?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being here. This, like the previous chapter, takes place onboard the Gummi Ship at night. Donald, Goofy and Jiminy are asleep. The group sometimes rests onboard the ship, wanting to enjoy the stars as they do. And for Teal-just picture KAITO the Vocaloid. That's Teal's faceclaim: blue hair and blue eyes.
> 
> This takes place after their Arendelle adventure, but there are no major spoilers.

'It astounds me, the way everything changes around him. The way everything changes because of him.'

'Something that would normally frighten me is something new and exciting. Electric. It becomes something I never thought it would become. It takes on a new shape, new meaning, new colors and sounds, and it's all because of him. It's because I have light itself at my side. And it is that light I continue to protect, throughout my journey to find you.'

'It's amazing, how my eyes have opened. The moment he took my hand, and offered me one of his smiles, I knew there was no turning back. But it was a plunge I was ready to take. I dove into a realm of being unlike any other-and I'm still here. Still here experiencing, believing, dreaming, seeing new things. Becoming something new. Becoming someone I never thought would be, someone braver. Stronger. Someone with a stronger sense of purpose. And thanks to this journey of ours, the journey I'm sharing with Sora and the others, I'm becoming strong enough to find the two of you. So don't worry. You won't have to wait much longer.'

'We explored Arendelle today. No matter how many worlds we end up in, I'll never be able to believe there's a world beyond the doorstep we once shared. Anyways-another member of the Organization was up to something. Larxene, was it? She was ripe and ready to get her hands on the Queen of Arendelle, Elsa. If it hadn't been for us, Anna's sister would have become nothing more than a pawn on their chessboard. I wonder-how much longer before we can save the others from becoming mere pawns in a scheme that envelops every world, Arendelle included? How much longer before we can save Roxas or Aqua? Are Riku and the King are okay in the Realm of Darkness?

If only the two of you were here. I can't help but think you'd be just as overwhelmed as I am, trying to take all of this in. It's like trying to absorb an entire ocean of water, when you're nothing but a peony. But rest assured-I'm going to see the two of you again. You aren't going to have to wait much longer for me. In the meantime, I'm going to make you proud. I'm going to make sure I keep Sora safe, no matter what. Even if it means my life. It's what you taught me to do, after all-give everything to the one I've given my heart to.'

'He wants to help me find the two of you. If we aren't able to find you during this journey, he wants to take me on another journey to find you two morons. Just think-you'll be able to meet the one that's taken me through such an incredible transformation. I've seen so much, I've become so much, and it's all thanks to the one you're about to meet-the beam of sunshine that's like no one else. Trust me-I've been to quite a few worlds to know what I'm talking about.'

'I could go to every world out there, and find not one person even remotely close to being anything like Sora.'

'I just wish he'd stop using me as a pillow.'

\-----------------------------------------

Blue eyes peered up at him, heavy with sleep and the softest worry. Teal quickly marveled at something while the brunette beside him looked up at him; even while he was half asleep, Sora was just as bright as the cosmos prancing above their sleeping Gummi Ship. "What's the matter? Can't sleep again?" the Keyblade wielder frowned, his face the epitome of concern. The blue-haired mage closed his journal as a first response, then immediately suppressed the urge to say 'no, because you keep using me as your personal pillow'. It WAS a little difficult to even think of sleeping, when the one that turned your entire universe upside down kept snuggling up to you for bedtime. That night, the night after their adventures in Arendelle, was noticeably different; Sora seemed intent on using Teal as a pillow, and remained even closer to him during their travels in a land laden with snow. It must have had something to do with Anna's sacrifice. Or perhaps it was Hans becoming a Heartless. Maybe it was-

Time to break out of his thoughts for a moment.

"Nope," Teal replied, his voice as soft as the passing hours. His face was as red as the flame from Donald's staff, but he paid it no attention. Fortunately, the one beside him was much too innocent to even figure out where the flames came from in the first place. "Getting kinda harder to do so. So, instead of trying to force myself to go to sleep, I write letters to my brothers. Not that there's any way for me to send them off, but you know. It's the thought that counts."

Blue eyes continued peering into his soul, the very portrait of immaculate innocence and uneasiness. "If only it was as easy as taking your letters to Twilight Town," Sora sighed. "I'm sorry we haven't found Azure and Lapis yet. You probably miss them like crazy, huh?"

"Yeah, well, probably as much as you miss Riku and Kairi," the blue-haired writer beside him chuckled, patting him on the head. The journal in his hands was set to the side. "And Buzz. Woody. Rapunzel. Eugene. Elsa. Anna. Even though we just left Arendelle, you probably miss everyone there too." Teal poked at the place his friend's heart was-a gentle, teasing gesture, one that brought out tiny laughter from the brunette. "It's amazing you have any room left in there for anyone. You've probably got a thousand worlds of friends and memories crammed in there."

Chuckling, Sora clasped his heart with his hands. "There's plenty of room for you too. Always will be."

Teal couldn't help but frown, thinking of the memories that had just etched themselves into their hearts. Thinking of how Anna sacrificed everything to protect her sister. Something malicious tugged on the back of the mage's mind-and it was beyond maddening, considering he couldn't even put words to it. But something had to come out. Something had to be said. There was a voice he could give his concerns. It was there-it just had to come out. "What's on your mind?" he asked, his voice ripe with worry. Confusion spread across the brunette's face in an instant. Teal continued.

"Sorry, but a lot of things are bothering me. You apparently can't sleep either, and whenever I think of what Anna did, I think of you. I think of you pulling the same reckless stunt to save one of us. All of us. Please don't tell me you're thinking of doing something stupid at some point, Sora."

The Keyblade wielder rubbed the back of his neck, uneasiness clearly visible in his eyes. "What? Who said anything about me doing something stupid?"

Teal started off his response with a bittersweet snicker, blue eyes glistening with bittersweet mischief. "Donald does. All of the time. It's just...I don't know. I see Anna and you and...just thinking of losing you hurts. Like nothing else." His voice grew softer and warmer, but much heavier with sadness. "I don't know what I'd do if you pulled something like that," he went on, taking his friend by the hands. His eyes, borne of the ocean, grew heavier and began to burn. He couldn't cry-had to remain strong and confident. Cheerful. But the mere thought of letting those eyes beside him go-

"Please. I know I'm asking a lot of you. I know I already asked you to confide me if you ever need to talk about anything. But now I'm asking you this-please don't pull any crazy stunts."

For a moment, Teal thought his friend was going to agree to the wish. But then the brunette beside him became indignant. "What about you?" Sora bristled, blue eyes piercing those of his newest friend. "You're ALWAYS looking out for me. If you had to choose between saving me from the Organization, or playing it safe, you'd definitely do everything you could to save me. Why? Because that's just who you are. There's no way you'd sit back and watch, right?"

The blue-haired writer scowled, eyes flashing with disgust. "As if."

"And looking out for my friends is a part of who I am. By the way, PLEASE don't say that again."

"What?"

"As if. It's what that guy says."

Teal sighed and rolled his eyes, fondness meeting the place where memories and the present joined hands. "I'm going to need a little more to go on, Sora. WHAT guy?"

Donald and Goofy's charge groaned as though the answer should have been obvious. "I dunno, that guy from Organization XIII! Anyways, that's not the point here. I'm always gonna look out for you and the others, because that's a part of who I am. Just as you're always gonna look out for me. Besides, there's nothing to worry about. Wanna know why?"

Not at all liking where the conversation was headed, Teal asked the question on his mind with a clear show of discomfort. "Why?"

Sora poked at Teal's heart. "Because no matter what happens, I'll always be right here. We could be a thousand worlds apart, and that wouldn't ever change. As long as you let me stay right here-" the brunette went on, poking his friend's heart again. "I'll always find my way back to you."

Teal's response was instant. "It'll be forever and a day, I'll let you stay," he vowed, seizing his friend's hand, unwilling to let it go even if every last world threatened to fall apart at its seams. "That won't ever change. You can count on it."

Sora smiled, and it was that smile that took the mage's breath away. It was something bright and beautiful, overflowing with magic and wonder, making Azure and Lapis' brother overflow with so many things that had to be said, needed to be said, but couldn't be said because he couldn't find his voice and-

Fireworks went off behind their seat in the Gummi Ship.

Keyblade wielder and mage looked behind them, Sora's face aglow with alarm, Teal's eyes laden with a striking mixture of relief and playful annoyance. Riku's old friend pointed out the one responsible for the fireworks in a heartbeat.

"Doooonald! What are you guys even doing back there?"

Teal sighed, wanting to tell Sora 'you aren't going to get a straight answer', but the chatter that broke out behind them swallowed his voice. Donald tried to pretend as though someone else had lit the fireworks, a chuckling Goofy kept pointing at Donald, Jiminy tried to calm them down-Sora leapt up and away from Teal, trying to calm all three of them down, and-

Teal sighed, smiling with no small amount of fondness at the unfolding scene.

"Yet another night without any sleep. Hip, hip hooray."


End file.
